1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a height-adjustable table with concealed wiring design. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a height-adjustable table having wiring thereof disposed in the table leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, the control wirings and the power cables of electric height-adjustable tables commonly found in the market are disposed at the external of thereof. The exposed wirings and cables are unaesthetic, and they pose as a hazard to the user as well, since they might trip the user passing by.
In addition, the manufacturing process to dispose the wiring inside the table leg is considerably difficult, since there is a limited amount of space inside the table leg to accommodate the wiring. As the result, it might be quite challenging to dispose the wiring in the table leg.
The limited space might cause the wiring disposed in the table leg to be worn out prematurely due to the abrasion or tangling among the wirings. Hence, a solution is needed to dispose the wirings in the table leg.